This disclosure relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly is directed to maximizing aerodynamics and/or cooling performance associated with automotive vehicles.
There is always a need to improve the aerodynamics associated with an automotive vehicle, not just from an aesthetic standpoint, but also to improve drag and fuel economy. Likewise, improved aerodynamics typically limits the number or size of openings into the vehicle to reduce the drag, and this in turn leads to less air being provided for cooling performance. For example, less air is made available to the engine compartment and therefore there is a need to improve the efficient handling of air entering into the automotive vehicle.
One example of a prior arrangement uses an air dam bolted to a bulkhead of the vehicle. The air dam directs the air to pass through a bottom region of the radiator and oftentimes as a dead zone is created because of the flow path of the air. Further, the air dam extends downwardly from the vehicle and is potentially exposed to possible structural damage if inadvertent forces are imposed on the air dam. By way of example only, contact with a curb or a steep angled portion of a driveway can result in undesired forces on the air dam. The fastener connection is intended to break or shear before any damage could result to the remainder the automotive vehicle, but nonetheless the air dam or connection of the air dam with the automotive vehicle is potentially exposed to damage.
Generally, the air dam is a vertically extending wall extending downwardly from the vehicle that air impinges on and is thereby directed upwardly into a bottom opening that communicates with the engine compartment and lower portion of the radiator. Although the air is directed and pulled from under the vehicle, a dead spot (i.e., region of reduced velocity airflow) develops in the engine compartment adjacent the bottom of the radiator as the air turns from a vertical direction from under the vehicle to a more horizontal direction through the radiator/condenser. The problem can result in extremely low air flow velocities thus rendering the lower portion of the radiator ineffective.
It is also recognized that different vehicle speeds will result in different air flow velocities through the vehicle. Thus, one orientation or of the air dam is not ideal for all situations. For example, one orientation may be desired to maximize the amount of air entering the engine compartment at a first vehicle speed while another orientation may be desired to streamline the airflow through the engine compartment at a second vehicle speed. However, existing air dam designs do not effectively address both situations.
Therefore, a need exists to increase the efficiency of cooling air entering the vehicle, and simultaneously improve the aerodynamic and drag impact.